Adventures in Turtle Sitting
Adventures in Turtle Sitting is the one hundred and first episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003), which originally aired on March 25, 2006. This episode was broadcast as the 100th episode; however, A Tale of Master Yoshi is considered the 100th episode in the series chronology. Information Major Characters * Donatello (Sam Regal) * Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) * Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) * Raphael (John Campbell) * April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) * Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) Secondary Characters * Leatherhead (Gary K. Lewis) * Splinter (Darren Dunstan) * Agent Bishop (David Zen Mansley) * Baxter Stockman (Scott Williams) * Minnetonka Mutant (In flashback) Main Locations, Vehicles and Accessories * April's Apartment * City Sewers * Electrical Plant * Bishop's Laboratory * TMNT Lair Episode ''Voice-over introduction'' ---- Leonardo: "Things are not good, and they're getting worse by the second. We could really use good old Donnie right about now. Ever since Bishop's mutant outbreak began, Don's been the one guiding us through this whole mess. Coming up with all the answers. There have been hundreds of times we'd've been turtle-waxed if Don's brains hadn't bailed us out. It's too bad Don's not here now, because this is definitely one of those times." Plot Synopsis ---- Open in April O'Neil’s apartment as she's about to go on a date with Casey Jones. April is decked out in biker gear, but Casey arrives in a suit and tie - apparently there were mixed signals because O'Neil was expecting a romantic bike ride while Jones made reservations at a fancy restaurant that April wanted to go to. Unfortunately before they can depart, the Turtles show up in need of help. Don is sick and can’t go monster hunting with his brothers, so April and Casey agree to take care of him for the night. Cut to the three other Turtles as they enter an electrical plant filled with mutant monsters. As they use their monster trapper gear to try and contain the outbreak, Mikey accidentally knocks out the city’s power. Back to April’s apartment, Don's condition is getting worse. With the power out, Casey and April go to look for a flashlight. Suddenly, the wound on Don’s leg erupts and he begins to mutate into a monster! April and Casey come back with the flashlight and find the hulking form of Donatello. As they approach the suffering mutant, he flees out of the apartment. Meanwhile at Bishop’s headquarters, four surgeons work on an unseen patient. As the doctors finish their work, we discover that the patient is a grotesque version of Baxter Stockman now half monster, half machine! April and Casey go to the basement where they find Donatello - his monstrous mutation now complete. Donny now looks like some kind of prehistoric monster with large fangs and a nasty attitude. Casey tries stalling the new version of their turtle friend as April calls his brothers for help. Cut to the other Turtles as they continue their fight with mutant monsters. Leo is pinned to the ground when he receives the call. April screams something about a monster and Donatello before she's cut off. Leo advises his brothers to hurry up and finish the fight because April and Don are in trouble. In short order the beasties are defeated and our heroes head for April's "2nd Time Around" shop. Back in the basement, April and Casey are cornered by an angry Monster Don. Casey tries to hold off Donatello to give April a chance to escape, but she's paralyzed with shock. Monster Don tosses Casey into a wall and stalks April. Back in Bishop's laboratory, Stockman awakens and is dismayed to discover that he's been brought back to life in this hideous form. Bishop informs the doctor that he had to be revived in order to use his mental abilities to stop the mutant epidemic in New York City. Baxter falls to his knees and cries out in anguish over his fate. Meanwhile, Monster Don is just about to grab April when Raph, Leo and Mikey arrive and attack. Seeing that he's outnumbered, Monster Don flees into the sewers. The guys ask where Donny is and April informs them that the monster they just scared off is their brother. The Turtles realize that they're going to need help curing Don, so they seek Leatherhead's assistance. The scientific gator discovers that Don's DNA has been mixed with the mutant monster DNA that Bishop and Stockman used to fake their alien invasion in Episode 87. Leo remembers that Don had been infected by the cockroach monster in Episode 95 Leatherhead informs The Turtles that he cannot cure Donatello - but he will help them capture him, using a cage that he and Don had built to hold the mutant creatures now running amok in the city. April and Casey use the Battle Shell to track Monster Don. Our heroes decide that Mikey will be used as bait to lure Don to the cage. Mikey reluctantly goes off on his own and soon finds his mutated brother. Monster Don chases Michelangelo to the right spot, and Leatherhead is able to force him into the trap. The Turtles take their ailing brother back to the lair where Master Splinter mourns the condition of his son. Now the only question is... how to cure him! Continuity * This episode references and uses footage from the earlier episode Outbreak, in particular the moment in which Donatello is stung by a mutated bug. * A brief scene in this episode reveals that Agent Bishop has recovered Baxter Stockman's brain from the bottom of the river (where it ended up in the episode Insane in the Membrane) and created a new, frail cyborg body to hold it. * Leatherhead reappears from a leave of absence after Exodus, Part 2. References to other TMNT incarnations * Donatello's appearance, when he undergoes his secondary mutation, is similar to that of Raphael's in Volume 4 of the Mirage Comics, when Raphael is bitten by vampires. * The mutation is probably a nod to an episode of the 1987 TV series tenth season when Leonardo was mutated into a viscous monster by Lord Dregg after the turtles attempted to cure their extra mutations. * This title was previously used by an episode of the 1987 TMNT series. Quotes Donatello: '''I've picked up this little bug and I haven't been able to shake it. (blows nose) I was feeling alright but I just can't handle mutants right now. '''Michelangelo: Did you figure that out before, or after you barfed in the Battle Shell? Raphael: Mikey! (slaps Mikey in the head) Michelangelo: OW! Raphael: Adults are talking. Leonardo: 'And remember guys, just contain them, do ''not splatter them. '''Raphael: We know the drill. Can't have that cream filling spillin' out, infecting other creatures with their freako DNA. The last thing we need is'' more'' genetic rejects. I mean, we've already got Mikey. (after Donatello mutates) April: This is crazy! Casey: What do we do?! April: It's Don right? Try talking to him! Casey: Talk to him, are you nuts!? ''He's a ''savage, freaky monster and YOU JUST WHACKED HIM IN THE FACE WITH A BROOM!!! Leatherhead: I regret to say...I cannot cure him. Michelangelo: ''' What!? NO!!! '''Raphael: MAN,'' I'' AM GONNA TAKE BISHOP AND RAM MY FOOT SO FAR- Leonardo: Easy, Raph! Michelangelo: Oh ugly, mutated-version-of-my-beloved-brother DONATELLOOOO, where are youuu~? (Mutant Donatello appears) Michelangelo: Like, ZOINKS!! ''Michelangelo: ''Humna, humna, humna, humna, humna, humna, humna, humna! WHOA! (mutant Donatello keeps swinging his fists to Michelangelo, who keeps dodging them by swinging back and forward) 'Michelangelo: '''Now I know how a piñata feels! (dodge another fist swing) AND I DON'T LIKE IT! Trivia *Donatello's symptoms of mutation originally started since Return of Savanti, Part 1 when he was sneezing. *Also when Donatello started Mutating He slowly went From a Military Green to a dark brownish green to Forest green and then to dark green while his eyes turned red his chest turned gray and his shell turned Dark brown While he grew bigger and gained muscles simultaneously. *Note that this episode is a reference to the Adventures in Babysitting movie. *At one point in the episode, Michelangelo makes two references ''Scooby Doo: first, when he is calling out to Donatello in a fashion similar to the trademark "Scooby Doo? Where are you?", and secondly, when he shouts "zoinks!", the popular catchphrase of the character Shaggy''.'' Gallery * Adventures in Turtle Sitting/Gallery Video File:TMNT S04E23 Adventures In TurtleSitting References External links *"Adventures in Turtle Sitting" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes